New Attitude
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: When Green Day go into the world of Pokemon they have no idea what anything is and they're completely lost until they find a girl who offers them pokemon and a place to stay. They need to find out how to get home but do they even want to after everything?
1. Let's see what you got

**Ok, this is a new story that i thought of one night when i was really bored and it turned out pretty good for something i started writing at 1:00 in the morning. ****My sister started helping me along the way and helped me make it alot funnier so i can't take all of the credit. **

**Green Day and Pokemon are an odd mix but it turned out to be better than i tought and you might think so too, so go ahead and read it. ENJOY!! :)**

* * *

Of course when you want something, it turns up in the most unexpected and cruel way possible. This happened to Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, and Tré Cool since they are now in the world of pokemon in the Johto region. But let's go back in time to where it all began shall we?

10 hours earlier

"Damn it Billie, what's gotten into you lately? You've been sitting around drinking for 2 weeks now." Said Mike in an annoyed tone. It was true; Billie Joe had been slacking off on everything and was drinking beers all the time.

"I don't know, alright? Now get the fuck away from me and leave me to drink this beer in peace." Billie snapped. Mike rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen where Tré was eating anything he could find in the fridge.

Billie Joe was staring at the wall for a good hour before he snapped out of it and drank more of his beer. He had a sudden longing for something different. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew that he didn't want to keep doing what he was doing, which was touring around the country and drinking beer while he stared at the wall. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

He was flipping through the channels in hopes of finding something that interested him just slightly. Then he came across a cartoon called Pokemon. It interested him in a strange way. Creatures being tamed to fight others with fire, water, electricity, ice, wind, anything really and having them in tiny red and white balls that can fit in your pocket while, in truth, the creature is 10 times or more the size of the little ball.

"Heh, now that's something different and interesting. Why can't my life be like that?" He asked himself. Once the show was over, Billie Joe shut the TV off and collapsed on his bed. "A life with pokemon, heh, that's something I could definitely go for."

He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Of course this is when things start to get interesting. All Billie Joe dreamed about was pokemon. Which ones he'd want, what kind he'd train, which ones he wouldn't train. Then he woke up 8 hours later in a forest that was definitely not his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" He yelled so loud that the birds flew out of the trees in fear. They were strangely large birds, not like ones you'd normally see.

"Dude! Where the fuck are we?" Tré asked sounding freaked out.

"I have no idea." Billie mumbled getting up. The sun was shining brightly in his face as he took in his surroundings. It was a fairly large forest and there were thick bushes and trees surrounding them.

"Vaughan, use poison jab!" Yelled a girl not too far from where the trio was.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Let's find out." Said Tré as he started walking toward where the voice came from. The others followed him. They didn't get too far before they heard the girl yelled again.

"Now! Use aerial ace!" She yelled.

"What the hell is she yelling about?" Tré asked. They finally found her. She was with a large wasp like creature, which was 20 times the size of any normal wasp. The girl had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt, a red zip up hoody, which looked light and thin, and some red sneakers. She was facing off against some sort of blue bat with no eyes.

"Now! Finish it off with another poison jab!" The girl yelled. The large wasp's needle arms started glowing purple and it charged at the bat and stabbed it with its needle arm. The bat fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, that was fucking awesome!" Tré yelled. His yelling got the girls attention and she turned to where the guys were hiding.

"Come out, I know you're there." She said with a sigh. They walked out of their hiding place and stood in front of her. It was as if she'd seen a ghost she looked so surprised.

"What?" Billie asked her.

"N-nothing," She said as she shook off her surprised expression. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mike," Mike introduced himself. "Mike Dirnt."

"Tré Cool." Tré smiled.

"And I'm Billie Joe Armstrong." Said Billie stretching his arm out to shake her hand. Hesitantly, the girl took Billie's hand and shook it.

"I'm Madi. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"So Madi, would you mind telling us where we are?" Mike asked.

"Sure, we're in Ilex Forest." Madi replied. "Are you guys new here and you're lost?"

"Yes, and we need some place to stay for a while." Said Billie stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well, you can stay at my place for a while, it's just outside of the forest. My closest neighbours are the elderly couple who own the daycare just outside of Goldenrod City." Said Madi as she started walking to the exit of the forest, the big wasp following her. "Oh yeah, this is Vaughan. He's my Beedrill and trusted partner."

"Beedrill?" Tré asked.

"Yeah, he's a pokemon. You know? Pokemon?" Madi asked as if they were 5 year olds.

"We know what pokemon are." Said Billie before the other guys could say anything.

"We do?" Mike whispered to Billie Joe. He nodded. They followed Madi to a small house that looked like a log cabin but on the inside it looked like a normal house.

"I have a couple spare bedrooms in the basement but there are quite a few of my pokemon's things down there so you can just toss it aside just don't do anything to Blue's favorite heart shaped rock, ok?" Madi asked.

"Ok, just one question," Mike started. "Who's Blue?"

"Oh he's my sandshrew." Madi replied.

"Right." Said Mike not knowing, in the slightest, what a sandshrew is.

"Why don't you guys take out your pokemon and let them have something to eat?" Madi suggested.

"We don't have any pokemon." Said Billie Joe. This seemed to come to no surprise to Madi.

"You guys want one? I have some that you might like." Madi offered.

"Sure, let's see what you got!" Tré smiled.

* * *

**It wasn't very long i know but it was to start it off. Tell me what you think and if you want me to post another chapter! Thanks! ~XDeidara :P**


	2. The basics

**YAY!! second chapter! That means that at least one person is enjoying my story XD!! This chapter will have alot of explaining things so it might get boring but it's get way more funny in future chapters, believe me, i was laughing my head off when my sister (nickname Squishy thanks to Smiles1116) and i were writing it. anyway, sorry for talking so much, enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh yeah! The pokemon that Tre, Mike, and Billie Joe get are pokemon that i thought would suit them. I dont know if you think that they're right for them but it's what i think. if you have a problem with that, too damn bad! i'm not changing it!!**

* * *

Madi took out some red and white balls and threw them in the air. Six pokemon came out. A bulbasaur, a charmander, a totodile, a squirtle, a cyndaquil, and a chikorita. "These are the starter pokemon that you can get, although I didn't start with one, I have two right now," Madi smiled. "If one came up to you and seems to like you, you can keep it."

"What if none of them like us?" Tré asked.

"Then tough luck." Madi replied.

The pokemon started to wonder around and explore. Some went over to the boys but quickly walked away in search of something else. The bulbasaur took quite an interest in Mike. It walked up to him and stared at him for a good two minutes before it smiled and gave off a beautiful smelling fragrance from the bulb on its back. The totodile was very fond of Tré. They danced around and played together. They both seemed to be very energetic. Last, the charmander walked up to Billie Joe and smiled slightly. It looked like they were both intimidated/withdrawn but in the end they took a liking to each other.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let's eat, I'm hungry." Said Madi as she walked into her little kitchen. "Momo! I'm going to need your help!"

As if on queue, a little yellow mouse with a white and pink flower by its ear ran up from the basement and ran to the kitchen.

The guys screamed in surprise at the little creature. "What the hell is that thing?" Tré yelled.

"This is Momo, she's my pikachu." Madi replied. Of course they had no idea what a pikachu was. They didn't know what any of these things were. "It's like you three have never seen a pokemon before." Madi pointed out.

"Well, we're not from around here." Billie said as he slouched a bit.

"So I've noticed," Madi smirked. "If you want to survive here, you have to learn how to battle and befriend pokemon. I'll teach you everything I know, which is more then you'd ever learn in books."

"Thanks." They smiled.

The next morning, Madi took the boys to the elderly couple just outside of Goldenrod City. "Oh hello deary," The elderly woman smiled at Madi. "Who are your friends? Are you finally going to get married like I was saying last week?"

"No Nana, I just met them, I'm not going to get married yet, I'm only 26 years old," Madi sighed. "Anyway, this is Billie Joe, Mike, and Tré."

"And at 26, you still dress as if you're 17 Madi," The old woman shook her head at Madi then turned her attention to the boys. "Hello dearies. What brings you here with Madi?" The woman asked.

"We're learning about pokemon." Mike replied.

"Oh that's wonderful, very good," The woman smiled. "Since you are friends of Madi, you are welcome at any time. You can call me Nana."

"Hi Nana!" Tré smiled as he waved at her.

"Oh Madi!" An elderly man called as he walked over to us. "How long has it been?"

"Five days, Grandpa." Madi giggled as she hugged him.

"Oh that's far too long, you need to come here more often. Being alone all the time isn't the right thing for a young woman your age." Said the old man. "Nana is right, you need a man in your life." Grandpa turned his attention to the boys. "Would any of you like to marry this lovely young lady?"

"Grandpa!" Madi yelled in embarrassment. Tré raised his hand. "Thanks but no thanks Tré."

"These fine young men have come to learn about pokemon." Nana interrupted.

"Oh have you now? I'm sure Madi will teach you more than anyone I know and I know many people." Grandpa smiled.

"I have to go to Goldenrod to do some shopping, why don't you and this young man come with me, Madi?" Nana asked as she pointed to Mike.

"I would be happy to help ma'am." Mike smiled.

"Oh, and a gentleman at that. Come on dearies." Nana started walking to Goldenrod City with Mike and Madi following her.

"We'll be back in a little bit guys!" Madi yelled before they were out of hearing range. "Let Grandpa tell you what he knows about pokemon to start you off!"

"OK!! BYE!!!!" Tré yelled at the top of his lungs.

"So can you tell me a bit about pokemon while we're walking?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Madi smiled. "Pokemon are creatures that live among humans, though some live far off in lands where humans are never seen. There are many types of pokemon: Grass, fire, water, electric, ice, dark, normal, bug, ghost, dragon, steel, poison, fighting, flying, psychic, rock, and ground. Your bulbasaur is a mix of two types, grass and poison. Many grass types are mixed with poison so it's not uncommon."

"So…how many pokemon can I have?" Mike asked.

"You can have as many as you want but you can only carry 6 with you everywhere. You can store your pokemon in the PC; it's at the pokemon centre in every city. You can heal your pokemon at the centre as well, that's what it's for, really." Madi replied.

"Wow, so I go there after I battle, right?"

"Yes, if your pokemon fainted or are quite tired and need lots of rest. You don't have to go if your pokemon are fine."

"Ok but this battling is a bit confusing to me." Said Mike staring up at the sky as he scratched the back of his head.

Madi looked at him with a confused look. "In what way is it confusing?" She asked.

"I don't know how to battle, how am I supposed to use attacks and stuff?" Mike asked.

"All you have to do is tell your pokemon what attacks to use and they'll use it on the opposing pokemon. It's all very easy to understand once you've experienced it at least once." Madi smiled. Mike smiled back.

"We're here, dearies," Said Nana. "Why don't you two go buy some pokemon food and some things for yourselves?" Nana gave them some money to buy the pokemon food and other things they would want for themselves.

"Thank you Nana, we'll be over at this end ok?" Madi asked.

"Yes, yes, now go on. Pitter patter." Nana urged them. They walked off to where the pokemon food was. They bought three big bags for the daycare and some poke balls for Mike, Billie Joe, and Tré.

"Here," Said Madi handing Mike a Life Orb. "Only give this to your pokemon when you truly need it. It gives your pokemon more power in exchange for some of its energy. I'm trusting you with its power."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked seeming not sure if he'd ever be good enough to use it.

"Yes, I know that you, Billie Joe, and Tré will become very powerful, this is to help you in tight situations. Believe me,"-Madi took her necklace from under her shirt, it was a life orb-"This helped me in many tight situations."

"Alright, thanks Madi." Mike smiled.

"No problem," Madi smiled back. "I haven't known you for very long but I can already feel some sort of brother-sister relationship between us. It's weird, I know, but who said I wasn't weird?"

Mike laughed. They met up with Nana outside of the market and started heading for the daycare.

* * *

**Well? How was it? The next chapter has more battling in it! WOOT! I'll post it soon, and thanks for reading. R&R please. ~XDeidara.**


	3. Their first battles

**Yay! we finally enter some of the battles! I'm not very good at writing the battleing scenes, this is the best i can do.**

* * *

On arrival, they could see Billie Joe and Tré battling with their pokemon.

"Use rage!" Tré yelled. His totadile became very angry looking and charged at Billie Joe's charmander.

"Look out charmander!" Billie yelled. His charmander jumped out of the way just in time. "Good, now use scratch!" The charmander scratched the totadile and it fainted.

"Good job guys," Madi praised. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"The old man gave us some tips and taught us the basics of pokemon." Billie Joe said as his charmander ran over to him.

"I think you're ready to take me on, I'd like to know how talented you three really are, starting with Billie Joe." Madi smirked as she sent out her sandshrew, Blue.

"Alright, charmander, use ember!" Billie Joe yelled.

"Hurry Blue, use dig!" Madi commanded. Blue dug a hole in the ground and hid in it before the attack got him.

"What the…?" Billie Joe questioned.

"Think Billie Joe," Madi started. "This could be a 1-hit-KO if you don't think quickly and find a way to either stop the attack or find a way to dodge it."

Billie Joe thought for a moment, he knew Madi was teaching him as well as battling him. He needed to think fast. "Use ember in the hole that Blue made!" He yelled. Madi smiled and said nothing. The charmander's attack went into the hole and Blue came bursting through the ground with his butt on fire. "Now get him with scratch!"

"Rock tomb!" Madi yelled.

"Huh?" Billie said in surprise. Blue hit the ground with his tail and sent rocks flying at the charmander encasing him in them. "Aw shit." Billie mumbled. Charmander fainted.

"You did well." Madi smiled at Billie Joe.

"I lost."

"It doesn't matter, having lost a battle means that you tried and you have the experience to work with in getting stronger and fixing your mistakes." Said Madi as she put Blue back in his poke ball. "Tré, it's your turn."

"Ok, good thing Grandpa healed totadile for me." He said to himself.

"Come on out charmander!" Madi yelled sending out a charmander of her own.

"Hey! That's the same as mine!" Billie Joe yelled.

"Yeah I know, mine is the older brother of yours," Madi told Billie Joe. "It seems as though he doesn't like me as much as my other pokemon, I'm working on building our friendship." Madi sighed and turned back to the battle. "Metal claw!"

"Jump up and use rage!" Tré yelled. Totadile did as he was told and jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

"Before he gets you use smoke screen!" Madi yelled. Black smoke shot out from the charmander's mouth making the pokemon unable to see. "Now use metal claw on the totadile!" No one could see anything until Tré's totadile came shooting out of the black smoke and landed with a THUD! "Sorry Tré."

"It's ok." He said quietly.

"You ready Mike?" Madi asked him.

"Y-yeah." He said sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're fighting to the death. Remember, this is easy." Said Madi with a comforting voice. Mike sent out his bulbasaur. Madi sent out her smeargle.

"What is that?" Billie Joe asked.

"It looks like some sort of dog thing with a French hat and a paint brush on its tail." Tré replied.

"It's called a smeargle," Said Madi rolling her eyes. "Smeargle, use swift." Stars went shooting at bulbasaur when smeargle waved his tail out in front of himself.

"Uh…"Mike didn't know his pokemon's attacks so he was clueless.

"He knows tackle, razor leaf, vine whip, and leech seed." Grandpa whispered to Mike.

"Oh ok, use razor leaf!" He yelled. The leaves shot from the sides of bulbasaur's bulb and it got rid of all the stars. "Ok now use tackle!" The bulbasaur charged at smeargle and tackled him.

"Good job Mike, you learn quick," Madi smiled. "Use flamethrower!"

"Fuck! I have a feeling that that's bad." Mike mumbled. Hot flames shot out form smeargle's mouth and hit bulbasaur causing him to faint. "Damn."

"Sorry Mike, I had an urge to use that move, it was too tempting to ignore." Madi scratched the back of her head.

"That's fine, I knew I would lose anyway." Mike laughed a bit.

They went back to Madi's house after having dinner at the elderly couple's place. "I have to go to Goldenrod City again tomorrow." Madi told the boys.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I have to see Bill about taking care of an eevee." Madi replied.

"Right." Said Mike still not knowing what she was talking about. They went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Yup, that's it for their first battles. R&R please, tell me what you think. :P**


	4. visiting Bill

**Just a little heads up, Bill kinda talks funny in this. I used the way he talks in the manga special though i might have over did it a little. Ah whatever, he only appears as a small character in this, no big deal. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning, Billie Joe was the last to get up.

"Get up!!" Madi yelled to Billie Joe, who was trying to ignore her.

"Get the fuck away from me! I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled as he put his pillow over his head.

"Oh no you're not! You're coming to Goldenrod with me. Mike and Tré are already up, so get your lazy ass out of bed!" Madi yelled trying to pull him out of bed.

"NO!" Billie Joe yelled hanging into the bed for dear life.

"Ok that's it!" Madi sent out Momo. "Give him a bit of a shock." Momo zapped Billie Joe and he jumped out of bed.

"What the fuck!!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh good, now that you're out of bed you can get ready to go." Madi chimed as she walked out of the room.

"Bitch." Billie mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?" Madi yelled.

"Nothing." Billie Joe said quickly. Madi shook her head and went into the kitchen and found Mike feeding his bulbasaur.

"Aw, how cute." Madi smiled.

"He seems to like grapes." Mike pointed out.

"So when are we going?" Tré asked.

"When Billie Joe's done getting ready, I had to drag him out of bed this morning so he'd hurry up." Madi replied.

"AWWWW!!!" Tré whined.

"Oh calm down, we'll be leaving soon…I hope."

They waited impatiently for Billie Joe to get ready. Once he finally walked into the living room, they walked out of the house and headed for Goldenrod City.

"So who's Bill? Your boyfriend?" Tré asked.

"No way! Ew that would be gross. No he's a friend of mine who's a pokemon maniac." Madi replied.

"Ok then…" Tré backed away from her a bit. Madi just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this is it." Said Madi walking up to a quaint little house. She knocked on the door. A boy with brown hair answered the door.

"Oh, hey there Madi, did ya come for the eevee?" He asked.

"Yes I did, Bill." Madi replied.

"Come on in, bring yer friends, too." Bill led then into the house. "So how long has it been since I've seen ya Madi? Almost 5 years?"

"Yes, it's been a while but we've been talking through e-mail so it doesn't mean we haven't talked to each other for 5 years, that would be too long," Madi hugged him. "It's nice to see you again."

"I have the eevee for ya, you going to keep it fer yerself?" Bill asked handing Madi a poke ball.

"Maybe, my hands are full already, I have no room for more pokemon but I'll find someone who can take good care of it for you." Madi replied.

"I know ya will, you're the one person here in Johto I can trust with anythn'." Said Bill.

"This guy talks funny." Tré whispered to Mike.

"Well, I'll see you later Bill. My friends and I are going to tour the city." Madi said as she headed for the door.

"A'ight, be see'n ya." Bill waved.

"That guy is weird." Tré said as they walked to the main road in the city.

"I know he is but he's my friend so you shouldn't-" Madi was cut off by a loud scream.

* * *

**Oh wow, this was a short chapter...sorry for that -.-. I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	5. Haley and her Squishy Fishy

**This is where it starts to get funny. this chapter is introducing a new and awesomly funny character! Enjoy!**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! MADI!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Yelled a girl at the other side of the road. She had brown hair in a high ponytail with side bangs, electric blue eyes, and she was carrying five shopping bags on each arm. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap shirt and dark blue jean shorts with neon green flats. She had a ralts dragging a shopping bad behind her. "MADI, MADI, MADI, MADI!!" She squealed as she ran across the large road.

"Geez, you can see those shoes form a mile away, why didn't we see her before?" Tré asked. Billie Joe laughed.

"Hey Haley!" Madi ran over to her and met her half way in the middle of the road. "I haven't seen you in months! How was your trip to Sinnoh?"

"It was great! I got a chingling while I was there and it's so cute!" Haley exclaimed.

_**BEEP, BEEP!! **_A car was going down the road. "AAHHG!" The girls screamed and frantically ran to the opposite end of the road. The guys were on the other side.

"Oh no! Simon is still in the middle of the road! Come on Simon! Hurry!!" Haley yelled. Simon was trying to run out of the way before the car came but the bag he was dragging was too heavy and the tier of the car ran over the box inside of the bag. "MY NEW SHOES!!" Madi and Haley ran over to Simon, who was crying over the smooshed box. He was very fond of that box. "Oh Simon are you ok? You almost got hit by that car…and you squished my new shoes…they were on sale…but at least you're ok."

They walked over to the boys. "Guys, this is-" Tré pushed Madi out of the way and walked over to Haley, cutting her off.

"Hi, I'm Tré." He smiled.

Haley giggled. "I'm Haley, nice to meet you." She leaned toward Madi. "He's cute."

Madi smiled. "The others are Mike and Billie Joe." She said.

"Billie Joe? He has two names in one? That's weird." Haley pondered.

"Nice to meet you too." Billie Joe laughed a bit.

"And you're Mike?" Haley asked.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Mike smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Madi yelled making everyone jump a bit. "Haley? Would you like to take care of an eevee for me? I don't have enough room for it and I don't think I'll train it all that much."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I'd love to have it! I found a fire stone in Sinnoh and I've been dying to use it!" Haley smiled. Madi gave her the poke ball with the eevee inside. Haley took it out of the poke ball; it looked like a fox/dog/cat thing with brown fur.

"Oh, so that's what an eevee looks like." Said Mike.

"Not for long." Haley smiled as she took out her firestone and gave it to the eevee. It started glowing and grew bigger. The glowing stopped and the eevee was different. Its fur was red and orange now and it was bigger and majestic looking. "Now it's a Flareon."

"What just happened?" Billie Joe asked.

"Well, Mr. Billie Joe," Haley started. "He just went through 'evolution'. Not every pokemon can evolve but when they do, their appearance changes and it becomes stronger. Some can evolve once or twice. Others need a stone to evolve like I just did."

"Wow, so can my pokemon evolve?" Mike asked.

"What do you have?" Haley asked.

"A bulbasaur."

"Yup, twice in fact. He'll even get five times bigger in the last evolution, or so I think." Haley said trying to sound smart.

"Sounding smart really isn't your thing, Haley." Madi sighed.

"I know I just wanted to try it out. It's fun acting," Haley smiled. "Ok, let's go home and celebrate my home coming. I'll bake my own cake!"

"WOO! CAKE!" Tré yelled.

"Does she mean your house?" Billie Joe asked Madi.

"Yeah, she lives with me." Madi replied. Billie Joe raised an eyebrow. "No! Not like that! EW!! I'm not like that! No, no, no."

"I'm just teasing you." Billie Joe laughed as he punched her shoulder lightly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Madi mumbled. They started walking back to Madi's house.

"Does anyone want to help me with my training?" Haley asked.

"I guess I could." Billie Joe offered.

"Great! Let's battle now!" Haley exclaimed.

"Alright." Billie Joe sent out his charmander.

"Go Squishy!" Haley yelled as she sent out her magikarp. It was just flopping around on the ground.

"Does it even do anything?" Billie Joe asked.

"Hardly." Haley replied bluntly.

"Use scratch!" Billie Joe yelled. His charmander went up to the magikarp and scratched it with great force sending it flying into a puddle near by.

"Oh how rude," Haley pouted a bit. "Well, since he's in a puddle, his useless move might work to my advantage. Squish, use splash." Squishy started flopping around in the puddle making the water fly everywhere. Some of the water hit charmander and he started freaking out.

"Oh come on charmander, its just a little water. Be a man and suck it up!" Billie Joe yelled. Charmander was still whining but got over it and started fighting again. "Good, now use ember!"

"That's not going to do much to my water type pokemon, Mr. Billie Joe." Haley said in a giggly voice.

"Oh right…shit." Billie Joe mumbled. The embers started hitting Squishy but he didn't seem fazed by it, he just got mad because he was being hit by something.

"Now Squish, use tackle and send that charmander into the water!" Haley yelled. Squishy tackled the charmander and he went flying into the water, knocking him out. "YAY!! I win, I win, I win!! My squishy fishy here just beat your orangey lizardy dragony thing!" Haley started dancing a bit. Everyone around her had little anime sweat drops.

"She's a bit…strange." Mike whispered to Madi.

"That was a very good battle Mr. Billie Joe," Haley smiled. "I look forward to battling you again."

"Same." Billie Joe smiled as he but his charmander back into his poke ball.

* * *

**Well? Was it funny? Mildly amusing? slighlty funny? Not funny at all? tell me what you think! R&R! ~XDeidara**


	6. Mike the M&M eating monster

**Chapter 6! Enjoy.**

* * *

"So you didn't give your pokemon a nickname?" Haley asked.

"No, why?" Billie Joe asked her.

"Oh well, it makes your pokemon a little more unique if you give them a nickname. Madi named her charmander Lincoln, she just doesn't call him that all the time." Haley told him.

"Why did you name your pokemon Squishy?" Tré asked.

"Because when he evolves he'll be a really big and scary pokemon and when I shout his name when sending him out, people are going to think it's going to be a little pink puffy pokemon or something but he's going to be a big scary one and they'll be all like 'OMG that's a scary pokemon, I totally did not see that coming!' and I'll be like 'MWAHAHA! I will beat you with my Squishy!'"

"Uhhhhh…ok then…" Mike had a little sweat drop moment.

"Well…I guess I could give him a nickname." Billie Joe shrugged.

"I'll help you!" Haley exclaimed. "Let's name him CARL!!!"

"Uh…no."

"Aww." Haley pouted.

"How about Cole?" Madi suggested. "Since he's a fire type pokemon, it's a pretty good name."

"That one's pretty good," Billie Joe thought for a moment. "Ok, his name will be Cole."

"Ha! In your face Haley! He chose mine!" Madi snickered. Haley stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what are you going to name your Totodile, Tré?" Haley asked him.

"CARL!!!" Tré yelled raising his arms in the air.

"YES!!" Haley yelled. "HA!! IN YOUR FACE MADI! Oh yeah! Uh huh, uh huh. I love you Tré!"

"I love you, too." He smiled.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"What about you Mike?" Madi asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Carl?" He shrugged.

"Sorry but that name is taken by ME!" Tré said with sparcklies around him.

"Ivan?" Mike asked.

"AWWW!! That's so cute!!" Haley exclaimed with little hearts floating around her.

"Ok, I'll keep it." Mike smiled.

"Oh there you are dearies," Nana called as she walked over to us. " I have some surprises for the boys."

"Oh?" Madi asked. "What is it?"

"It's to help them on their journeys with you girls and to help start them off." Nana replied handing them each a basket with a blanket over them. "Too-da-loo dearies." Nana walked back to her house.

The boys took off the blankets from the baskets. "EGG!" Tré yelled. "Now we have our dinner!"

"No, no, no, no, no!!" Madi yelled. "They have baby pokemon inside of them. You're supposed to take care of it until it hatches and them you'll have another pokemon."

"What's in it?" Billie Joe asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Madi asked.

"You know everything! You're supposed to know!" Billie Joe yelled.

"I don't know everything, jeez," Madi sighed. "Be patient and wait until it hatches." Madi took the egg from the basket that Billie Joe was holding and put it to her ear.

"Uhhhhh…?" Billie Joe was very confused at what she was doing.

"Shhh!" She hissed. "I'm trying to figure out how long it'll take until it hatches."

"Ok, whatever."

Madi closed her eyes and listened for a sound in the egg or to feel some movement. She felt some movement inside but there was no noise coming from it. "It'll take at least a couple of days to hatch, it shouldn't take long now." Madi told them. She handed the egg back to Billie Joe. "Don't drop it," She turned to Tré. "And no cooking it."

They went inside the house and Haley started making a cake. Mike went to help her while Tré was playing with his egg like it was a baby. "Eggs." Haley told Mike.

"Madi said not to cook the eggs!!" Mike said protectively holding his egg against him.

"No you idiot! The other eggs in the box." Haley growled.

"Oh…" Mike put his egg back in the basket and handed Haley the box of eggs that they were supposed to cook.

"Flour."

"Flour." Mike handed her the flour.

"Baking soda."

"Backing soda."

"Sugar."

"Sugar."

"M&M's."

-No answer-

"M&M'S!!" Haley repeated louder.

**-Munch, much, much-**

Haley looked over at Mike, who was eating the M&M's.

"Mike, you M&M eating monster! Those were for my cake!" Haley said franticly flailing her arms. "You ruined Christmas!"

"Oh," He swallowed the M&M's he had in his mouth. "Sorry for ruining your Christmas in July." He smirked.

"Don't mock my weirdness!" Haley yelled at him. He just snickered slightly.

"What's going on in here?" Madi asked.

"He ruined my Christmas!" Haley yelled pointing to mike. "I mean…he ate the M&M's for my cake."

"Oh, that's too bad." Madi smirked as she walked away.

"Yeah that's bad! It's a freaking disaster! Now there's not going to be any cake!" Haley yelled.

"WHAT?!" Tré yelled poking his head into the kitchen. "NO CAKE!?"

"No cake," Haley repeated. "Mike ate all of the M&M's!"

"Haley, I only ate a handful. There's still a whole bag left." Mike pointed out.

"What? Why didn't you say that earlier! You made me make a scene." Haley pouted.

"Sorry, it was just really funny watching you." Mike laughed.

"Well…At least I'm amusing." Haley shrugged. They went back to making the cake. After the cake was finished, they ate dinner and devoured the cake.

* * *

**HA! i love Mike and Haley in this chapter! It's the greatest! XD R&R please! i'd like to know what you thought! **


End file.
